


Retrouvailles

by merlypops



Series: Beautiful Words - 5SOS Stories [20]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Cashton, Cute, Cute Ending, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Language, Muke - Freeform, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Michael remembers how his mum was still grinning when she gave him a hug and said: “Marry someone who has a different favourite cereal to you, Mikey. That way they won’t eat all of yours.”<br/>Michael <i>still</i> thinks that’s the best advice anyone’s ever given him.'</p><p>
  <b>Ashton and Calum suggest a game of Spin The Bottle because Michael and Luke haven't had their first kiss yet.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the quote about marrying someone who has a different favourite cereal to you on Tumblr and I thought it was so cute that it needed a fic written about it.  
> Naturally, Muke came to mind.  
> This is the second fic I've written in about three hours I think!  
> I hope you all enjoy this!

**retrouvailles**

_the happiness of being reunited with a loved one whom you haven’t seen for a long time_

 

Michael Clifford remembers how much it used to annoy him when his best friend Calum Hood came round for a sleepover and ate all of Michael’s favourite chocolate-flavoured cereal the next morning. Michael remembers how his mum would just smile indulgently at Calum while Michael screeched about the betrayal of it all.

Michael remembers one particular occasion which resulted in a terrific brawl for the bowl, Karen Clifford getting a face full of coco pops (Michael remembers how she was _so_ not amused), and Calum bursting into tears because Michael’s spoon had hit him in the side of the head.

Michael remembers feeling so bad about it then that _he_ had cried too, even though he _never_ cried (supposedly), leaving his poor mum to tidy up her chocolate-milk-splattered kitchen and attempt to appease two wailing children with vegemite on toast instead.

(Michael remembers how that didn’t go down so well.)

*

Michael remembers how, years later, there was a repeat of The Traumatic Chocolate Cereal Incident – as Michael and Calum had taken to calling it, and still used to fondly refer to it even now - and Michael remembers sitting down with his mum that evening after they had scraped the coco pops off the walls and telling her in a serious voice: “I could never live with someone who liked the same cereal as me.”

Michael remembers how she gave this little tinkling laugh then that _still_ made him smile goofily even now because it reminded him of home, and Michael remembers how his mum was still grinning when she gave him a hug and said: “Marry someone who has a different favourite cereal to you, Mikey. That way they won’t eat all of yours.”

Michael _still_ thinks that’s the best advice anyone’s ever given him.

*

Michael remembers how he got jealous of this new boy called Luke Hemmings in year nine because Calum liked him too. Michael remembers feeling like a bit of a baby but not really being able to _help_ it, and he remembers thinking that maybe Calum and Luke _knew_ this because they were both always _far_ too kind to him when they decided to hang out together.

Michael remembers how he managed to keep up his petty complaining for the better part of year nine but, by year ten, Michael had grown out of it.

He remembers still feeling a bit insecure _sometimes_ when he saw Calum and Luke laughing together over something he didn’t understand but Michael _also_ remembers how _happy_ he made the pair of them when he finally decided to stop fighting.

Michael remembers how the three of them had sleepovers together – and sure, maybe he and Luke had argued about what programme to watch because Luke preferred How I Met Your Mother and Michael liked South Park more – but they both liked pepperoni pizza (much to Calum’s relief) and Luke wasn’t opposed to snuggling when the mood was right.

Michael remembers how it took him a little while to realise that the relationship he had with Luke wasn’t _remotely_ similar to the friendship he shared with Calum, even if they _did_ both involve playing Guitar Hero and wiping the board with everyone else because Michael was the fucking _bomb_ at that game.

Michael remembers how he hugged Calum goodbye when he was leaving but he _cuddled_ Luke, and Michael remembers thinking that there was no _way_ those two words should have meant something so different (except they really kind of did.)

He remembers how _Calum_ punched him on the shoulder and said: “ _Well done, bro! That rocks!_ ” after Michael had passed the test he’d been panicking about for weeks, but he remembers how _Luke_ rushed forwards, wrapped his arms around Michael shoulders and whispered: “ _I’m so fucking proud of you_ ” into the older boy’s ear.

(Michael remembers being speechless after that which was an _extraordinarily_ rare occurrence for him, and he remembers Luke's smug little smile afterwards.)

*

Michael remembers his first kiss.

He remembers how the band was already growing, remembers how Luke’s YouTube channel had _so_ many subscribers now, and Michael remembers how he was already sixteen by that point and embarrassed that he was still “ _a kiss virgin_ ”, as Calum had so intelligently nicknamed it, and Michael remembers feeling ten times better when Luke confessed that he’d never kissed anyone either.

Michael remembers when the oldest and newest member of their band – a sweet guy called Ashton Irwin who drummed like a _really_ talented lunatic and had dimples so deep they could probably rival the Grand Canyon or something equally cavernous – suggested a game of Spin The Bottle with a knowing smirk on his face.

Michael remembers how he was going to say no when Calum gave him a shit-eating grin and said: “We don’t _have_ to play, Mikey, not if you’re too scared” and Michael remembers cursing his stupid pride then because his next words had escaped him before he could stop himself: “Of _course_ I’ll play your stupid game. You up for it, Lukey?”

(Michael remembers how much Luke blushed then as he nodded jerkily, and Michael remembers thinking how fucking _cute_ it was and cursing himself for it.)

Michael remembers how they’d been drinking bottles of beer that evening that Ashton had picked up on his way over and Michael remembers how they used one of those empty bottles now as they set it on the floor with a dull _clink_ of finality.

Michael remembers how Ashton’s eyes were gleaming as he said: “My turn first” and Michael remembers how the bottle went _round, round, round_ until it came to a stop on an unsuspecting Calum who quickly turned an alarming shade of puce because he’d inhaled his drink mid-laugh.

Michael remembers how Calum had barely caught his breath when Ashton made a spectacular show of pouncing on him, and Michael remembers hearing their silly breathless giggles as they planted a wet kiss on the other boy’s lips before drawing back with identical, drunken grins on their faces.

Michael remembers rolling his eyes and trying to loftily say: “ _Idiots_ ” but he remembers how it sounded less dignified and more like a whine. Michael remembers how, against his better judgement, butterflies were beginning to beat in his stomach because this was _scary_ and it was feeling pretty damn real as Luke reached forwards with slightly-trembling hands and spun the bottle.

Michael remembers when it landed on Ashton.

He remembers when Luke gave this little squeak of fear before Ashton pecked him lightly on the lips, rolled his eyes and sat back down on the beanbag he was occupying. Michael remembers how, for some reason, Luke shot Michael a long look before he sat back down on the wooden floor in front of the armchair in the living room of Michael’s otherwise-deserted house.

He remembers how it was Calum’s turn next and the bottle landed on Michael.

Michael remembers groaning and making a show of rolling his eyes when Calum crawled forwards in what was _clearly_ supposed to be a seductive manner – Michael remembers how it looked more like a hamster on ecstasy or something just as ridiculous – and he remembers how Calum pressed his lips firmly to Michael’s, pulled back far enough to lick the side of Michael’s face, and then he had sat back down again with a smug look on his face as Michael made a sound of disgust and wiped his cheek hard with the too-long sleeves of his black jumper.

“Nice first kiss, you arsehole,” he remembers joking and Calum had given this stupid little bow that had made Ashton giggle like a three year old girl.

Michael remembers how Luke smiled then, even though it looked forced, and he remembers how the youngest boy said: “I don’t think these _really_ count as a first kiss.” (Michael remembers privately agreeing.)

Michael remembers how he felt too hot then and had to take his jumper off, revealing a simple Metallica singlet underneath, and he remembers catching Luke looking away and swallowing audibly when his head was free of the jumper. Michael remembers feeling confused.

He remembers when Calum pushed the bottle towards Michael then and said: “Your turn, sweet cheeks” because he was an unbelievable idiot. Michael remembers rolling his eyes for a _third_ time then (and worrying vaguely that they were going to fall out of his head if he kept doing it) before he snatched the bottle up and spun it hard.

Michael remembers when it came to a stop on Luke.

Michael remembers how the pair of them gawped at each other unattractively for several long seconds – well, Michael had still thought Luke looked cute but that was beside the point – and he remembers how they were content to simply _keep_ staring at each other in shock, except it was ruined by Ashton muttering something along the lines of: “ _Eurgh, quit eye-fucking_ ” before he giggled at the eloquence of his statement, and Calum had then proceeded to throw a cushion at Michael’s head which had inevitably missed and knocked over three open beer bottles instead.

“Kiss, you dummies!” Michael remembers Calum yelling as he easily ducked the beer-soaked cushion that Michael sent wheeling back towards his head. (Michael remembers thinking that it was unfortunate that his aim was no longer as good as it had been during The Traumatic Chocolate Cereal Incident because he would have been able to catch Calum right on the _nose_ then.)

Michael remembers when Luke bleated something incomprehensible that sounded vaguely terrified and Michael remembers regarding the blond boy with wide eyes until Luke fell silent, drew in a shaky breath and looked up at Michael with flushed cheeks and slightly parted lips.

Michael remembers wetting his own, his eyes dark, and he remembers how Calum snorted with laughter and Ashton cooed something that neither paid any notice to, and Michael remembers when he and Luke closed the gap and kissed.

Michael remembers how it was _probably_ a good one, if the way Calum and Ashton fell silent was anything to go by, but Michael remembers not really _knowing_ because he’d had next to no experience in this field, since Calum’s bloody _head-butt_ certainly didn’t count.

Michael remembers the jolt of realisation he had felt when he realised that, _oh_ , this was his first kiss.

Michael remembers how Luke’s lips were nice and soft, all warm and maybe a _tiny_ bit chapped but that was understandable since it had been a pretty cold winter. Michael remembers how his hands clenched into fists inside his sleeves and he remembers how Luke gave this little sigh as one of his hands crept over to cover Michael’s, and Michael remembers how he felt what _might_ have been Luke’s tongue as everything else faded away – at least until a metal bottle lid hit Michael squarely on the cheek (probably thrown by Ashton, although he had never found out) and Calum had cleared his throat pointedly.

Michael remembers how Ashton and Calum were staring at them knowingly when he and Luke finally parted, and Michael remembers a tiny, shocked, _extremely_ uncharacteristic giggle escaping him when Luke grinned and bit his lip, his cheeks flushing as red as Michael's lips.

He remembers how Calum rolled his eyes and staggered to his feet before he grabbed Ashton’s hand and pulled him upright. (Michael remembers how Ashton stumbled sideways and fell over the side of the sofa, and Michael remembers laughing so much his stomach hurt.)

He remembers when Calum shrugged, smiled slightly as he helped the oldest boy up once again, more successfully this time, and then turned to address Michael and Luke with a vaguely amused but still serious: “I think you two need to talk” before he put his arm around Ashton’s waist, made a small sound of surprise when Ashton rolled his hips drunkenly against Calum’s thigh, and asked in a kind voice: “You want me to take you upstairs and give you a hand job, mate?”

Michael remembers choking on his own spit then as he exchanged a shocked look with Luke, and he remembers how Luke practically flushed _scarlet_ when Ashton mumbled: “Yeah, sure, Cal, if you’ll let me return the favour” with words that were _so_ slurred it was hard to make them out.

Michael remembers watching the pair of them disappearing towards the stairs (and cringing silently because he just _knew_ they were going to make a fucking mess, even if there was a small chance that they _were_ only teasing Luke and Michael) but Michael remembers seeing an opportunity and taking it when he called out: “Hey! _No homo_!” after them.

Michael remembers how Calum flipped Michael off without even turning to _look_ at him, and Michael remembers how suddenly the pair were gone and it was only Luke and Michael left, sitting cross-legged on the floor of the living room, a few feet apart, the only sounds that of the floorboards creaking above, a sudden moan (not joking then, unfortunately) and the ticking of this truly _awful_ kitten clock that Karen had found at a garage sale one weekend a few years back.

Michael remembers how Luke looked at him intensely for a few moments before he moved a little closer and tilted his head to one side, his expression deceptively innocent (because Michael remembers _knowing_ he had felt Luke’s tongue earlier, and believe him when he says that there was _nothing_ innocent about that).

Michael remembers how Luke said: “You sure you want this, Mikey?” and Michael remembers smiling and nodding, even as something occurred to him.

“Do you like coco pops, Lukey?”

Michael remembers the confusion that was apparent on Luke’s face then as he shook his head. “Nope. Can’t stand them. Why?”

Michael remembers how he smiled wide then and said: “ _No reason_ ” as he took Luke’s face gently in his hands and kissed him.

Michael remembers how they didn’t part for a really long time, although the mood _was_ somewhat killed when they heard what were _distinctly_ Sex Noises coming from upstairs.

Michael remembers simply hoping they were using the bed in the spare room and being _enormously_ disgusted when he finally tried to go to bed a few hours later and discovered two naked teenage boys lying in it.

(Michael remembers cheerfully telling Luke that he was going to murder them in the morning before he climbed into the spare bed with him. Michael remembers how Luke had wrapped his arms and legs around the older boy like an octopus, and the pair had quickly fallen asleep.

Michael remembers thinking that maybe _that_ was the first moment where he realised he had the potential to fall in love with Luke one day, and Michael remembers thinking that that thought should probably scare him.

(He remembers how that didn’t change the fact that it _didn't_  though.)

*

Michael remembers how their relationship developed further while 5 Seconds Of Summer was on tour, mainly because they were always so close to each other _all_ the time.

Michael remembers how he and Luke did a _whole_ lot more than kiss those days; remembers how sloppy blow jobs and the occasional hand job in the dressing rooms backstage were about as good as it got, and Michael remembers thinking that that was _pretty damn good_.

He remembers the first time he told Luke he loved him – they’d just run off stage and Michael had realised it halfway through singing ‘ _Disconnected_ ’ and finishing their set had been _painful_ for him – and he remembers how he said it in this quiet, fierce voice that, somehow, everyone in the vicinity had heard anyway, and he remembers how Calum and Ashton whooped delightedly when Luke swooped down and caught Michael’s lips in a long, soft kiss before he drew back and told him: “ _I love you too, Mikey_.”

Michael remembers how he had never felt happier.

*

Michael remembers being sad and antsy and a tiny little bit nervous.

He remembers how his foot was _tap-tap-tapping_ on the floor of the car as he was driven to the airport where the band were flying out for the first leg of their _Rock Out With Your Socks Out_ _Tour_.

Michael remembers how the boys had all been given some time off and had been allowed about three weeks at home before they were called back to start writing and recording while they were touring again.

Michael remembers how he was excitedto get back to that, even if he _would_ miss his mum’s dinners and hugs and the conversations they shared late into the evening, but he remembers being glad deep down because it meant he could see Calum and Ashton and _Luke_ again.

Michael remembers how it had felt a _whole_ lot longer than three weeks.

He remembers worrying himself needlessly in the car on the way over, panicking because ‘ _should he have bought Luke flowers?_ ’ or ‘ _what if Luke didn’t like him in that way anymore?_ ’, and Michael remembers how his thoughts continued on this tangent and refused to cease until Michael actually _saw_ the blond boy again.

He remembers how Luke had already had his luggage checked in by then and was browsing around one of the numerous WH Smith shops in the airport while Ashton and Calum bought breakfast in Costa, and Michael remembers squeaking out this _really_ pathetic sounding: “ _L-Lukey_ ” and being swept up into a hug so long and so tight that he was _pretty_ certain his feet left the floor for a good few seconds.

Michael remembers almost _crying_ then because, god, he’d missed Luke so _much_ and now Luke was making grabby hands with the back of Michael’s jumper and Michael was holding onto the blond boy for dear life because three weeks was an _eternity_ without Luke.

Michael remembers burying his face in Luke’s warm neck and breathing in the familiar scent of him (while a small part of him was relieved that it was still so _ridiculously_ early in the morning that they were unlikely to be photographed, because discussing public displays of affection in interviews _really_ wasn't Michael’s strong point), and he remembers the insecurities he’d felt on the way over as he whispered: “I can’t believe you missed me” into Luke’s ear.

Michael remembers how the hug ended then as Luke drew back, and he remembers pouting a little because Luke was warm and had _sweater paws_ , damnit, and it was the cutest fucking thing Michael had ever _seen_.

He remembers how Luke looked down at him like he was crazy – and really, the blond boy already towered over him and it would have been unfair if he’d grown even _more_ , surely? – and smiled a little bit, so that his sky blue eyes crinkled up beneath the burgundy beanie he was wearing over his messy blond hair.

Michael remembers when Luke took his hand and spread it on his chest so that he could feel the younger boy’s heart beating fast, like he was excited or in _love_ or something crazy. Michael remembers when Luke said: “That’s you, Mikey. I love you so much that when I see you, I swear my heart tries to get to you before the rest of me. _You_ do that to me.”

Michael remembers a lump rising in his throat even as a soppy smile touched his lips at his boyfriend's cheesy words, and he remembers how Luke pulled him in and cuddled him close again as he pressed a subtle kiss to the soft, pale skin of Michael’s neck. Michael remembers how that one simply gesture invoked such a shudder from him that Luke grinned knowingly as he drew back once more.

“Of _course_ I missed you, Mike,” he had said, and Michael remembers paying even _more_ attention then because Luke only ever called him ‘ _Mike_ ’ when he was at _least_ two hundred per cent serious about something. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I _love_ you. More than I can say.”

Michael remembers how he decidedly did not cry then (except he kind of did - even more than he had after he’d hit Calum in the face with a _spoon_ that time!) and he remembers kissing Luke then, regardless of anyone around who might be around to see, and Michael remembers how he said: “That’s good, Lukey, cause I love you a whole damn lot too. And we’re compatible! We don’t even like the same cereal!”

Michael remembers how much Luke laughed then, even though he most likely _didn’t_ know what the hell Michael was talking about, but Michael remembers how it didn’t really matter anyway because Luke was holding his hand now and leading him towards the others so that he could buy Michael a hot chocolate because he knew the older boy didn’t like coffee, and everything was good.

They were all fine and Michael was happy and Luke hated coco pops and it was more than Michael felt he deserved.

And, most importantly, it was enough.

It was _more_ than enough.

Michael remembers being so, _so_ happy.

(He remembers how he still felt that way, even now.)

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure I like the ending THAT much but it's kind of cute I guess so hopefully you like it?  
> Please leave comments and kudos to let me know what you thought!  
> Thank you! :)


End file.
